A disturbing visitor
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Fingertips, a passionate kiss and the doorbell... Gabby, mentioning of Tate, Tony/ Jeanne and Tiva...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I'm always thinking about a witty way of telling that I don't own them... well I fail miserable..._

_So I just tell it plain and simple : mine mine mine .... hm... now that was wrong....not mine!! Yeah that's right... ^^_

_Still not my native tongue..._

_Not beta-ed..... huge mistakes ? point them out !_

_Enjoiy! R&R..._

_-----_

**A disturbing visitor...**

A small movement woke him up out of the light sleep he had fallen into not long ago.

He opened his eyes and stared into the darkness around him, seconds later he felt fingertips on his chest, tenderly moving downwards.

He shivered at the moment her fingertips were passing his naval on their way further south.

"Abs I'm not young anymore." His body was still worn out from the hours of love making before. At least that was what he thought.

She slipped her hand into his boxer and snickered when his body betrayed his words.

"I see." She said. "Ok maybe I'm still young enough."

With a smile he pulled her on top of himself, seeking her lips with his own.

In that moment the doorbell rang.

Ignoring the disturbing noise they continued until the bell rang again.

Out of breath Abby moved away from her love.

"You better get that, seems to be urgent."

With a sigh he kissed her forehead. "Don't forget were we have stopped." "Don't worry, that won't happen." She said while she watched him getting dressed with boxer shorts and a t-shirt.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:__ I'm being witty again, watch out or otherwise you're going to miss it, here it comes…: … … … … not mine ^^_

_Thank you guys for the reviews, they are very appreciated _

_Spoiler: mentioning of swak and __twilight, season 4(Jeanne), 5 (Jeanne; and Jenny's dead, but that depends on how you read it), and 6(everything that shows Ziva's got a boyfriend or at least a man in her life) _

_--------_

**_She said while she watched him getting dressed with boxer shorts and a t-shirt.__ … … _**

**--------**

_**I realized I made a mistake in chapter number 1; poor Gibbs is wearing two pairs of boxers…**_

_**Either you ignore that fact, or you think of the second one as a veiling for his, well, hm visible sign of, hm having other things in mind….^^**_

_Ok now I shut up ^^_

_One last thing… If you are _**STLFAN**_ look at the bottom of this piece, there is a message ;)_

----

_Here we go, enjoy! R&R_

----

He opened his front door and found himself opposite of an apparently more than slightly drunken Tony, who was supported by an older man, obviously a cab driver.

"I'm sorry to disturb you at this time of night, but this gentleman insisted that he had to see you now." He paused, the embarrassment clearly visible on the cabbies face. "He did not give me his address, only one of your business cards with the threat of busting me for something if I wouldn't do that."

The cabby driver hunched his shoulders. "He mentioned something like being a federal agent and all; I didn't want to take that risk."

Gibbs raised one of his eyebrows before he finally nodded.

"It's alright what do you get?" He was about to turn around to get his wallet when the elder man next to Tony stopped him.

"Nothing, he has already paid for the trip."

With a sigh he grabbed the arm of his senior field agent and helped Tony into his house. Without saying anything he led the way to his sofa, leaving him there alone to get them some coffee.

With a little frustrated sigh, he thought about the, probably still, almost naked woman in his bed and then he realized that this conversation could, and most likely would, take a little longer.

At least tomorrow was Sunday so he and Abby could have their wicked way with one another, though a little while later than planed. He smiled and concentrated on his task at hand and the man in his living room.

He had expected Tony sooner or later with all that had happened the past year, but to be honest with himself, he had thought he would find him earlier on his doorsteps.

While he poured some cream and flavor into Tony's coffee, he thought about the man in his living room. Clearly he wasn't as drunk as he pretended to be, for which reason ever. Probably for an excuse, if needed.

With two cups in his hand he went back into the living room, placing one cup into Tony's hand and sitting down opposite of him.

He sat there and waited for Tony to begin. His face was straight like always. He knew Tony wouldn't want it any other way.

----------------------------------------------------------

He watched the tension in Tony's body grow.

"Why?"

His voice was quiet but firm and definitely sober.

He looked up from his cup and focused on the bookshelf behind Gibbs back, before he repeated himself.

This time the question was more specific. "Why do I fall in love with woman I can't have?"

Gibbs wasn't sure what he should answer on that, but since Tony continued, he figured he didn't want an answer just yet.

-

"I realized I'm in love with Kate while we were in that damn glass box. I thought I die before I get the chance to tell her." He paused again, staring back into his cup.

"Isn't it ironic, we wanted to go for a drink after work, the day Ari shot her, we never got the chance to do that."

He took the first sip of his coffee and a weak smile appeared on his face as he tasted the hazelnut in it.

-

"Jeanne." He took another sip.

"I knew it from the beginning; I never should have fallen for her in the first place. God knows I told that myself a thousand times but Jeanne is an amazing woman."

He sight. "Now I know it wasn't like it felt, maybe I loved that she loved me like I was, except that it wasn't me even though it was." A half laugh escaped his lips. "Now **that** made perfect sense."

-

He paused for long moments.

"It never hurt so much like it hurts now. It is to late again. I think she is truly happy with someone else."

For the first time since he arrived, he looked straight into Gibbs eyes.

"I again missed the chance to tell someone how I feel."

Gibbs took a sip from his own coffee without breaking the eye contact.

"It is not too late to tell Ziva how you feel." Gibbs paused for a moment. "You know she cares a lot about you too."

Tony nodded.

"I know, but I can't tell her now, not if she found someone who makes her happy."

"Leave the decision if she is happy to her, you have no idea if he isn't second choice."

-

Tony drank the last sip of his coffee, obviously thinking about what Gibbs had said. "Thanks boss."

Gibbs didn't respond. Instead he got up and patted Tony's shoulder on his way to the kitchen.

He brought his cup to the sink, sure Tony would follow him.

Seconds later Tony placed his cup next to it. "Thanks for the coffee."

Tony took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I've disturbed you, it's just that you are more a father to me than my own father is."

"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness Tony."

When Tony looked up again, he found to his surprise on his boss' face an, usually for Abby reserved, lopsided Gibbs smile.

"Next time you want to talk, don't pretend you're drunk, my door is always open for my family."

Tony nodded.

--

"I better go, tell Abby I'm sorry that I kept you away from her."

"What makes you think she is here?"

Tony smirked. "Her coat is in the living room over the armchair and her perfume still lingers on you."

He turned around to leave; almost at the door he heard her voice from the top of the stairs.

"Good night Tony."

He waved Good bye and left the house with a smile, walking away into the night.

--

Gibbs closed and locked the door behind his senior field agent.

Turning around he faced his love, who still stood on top of the stairs waiting for him.

"My silver haired fox, do I need to remind you of were we've stopped."

She wiggled her eyebrows in lascivious way and turned around walking back into the bedroom, leaving the shirt, she had put on to cover her body, behind on the stair she had stood.

With the view of her bare back in front of his eyes he mumbled to himself:"No not at all."

He smiled and hurried back upstairs, into the bedroom, into the arms of his girl.

Fin.

---------------

-

_You liked? Let me know! ;)_

_I know it's probably different than what you have ex__pected… I'm mean I know…_

_I promise there is more Gabby on the way ;)_

_For _**STLFAN**:_ Thank you so much for taking the time to read so many of my FF on one evening, and thank you so much for your kind and constructive words, they made my day ^^_


End file.
